Sick
by Hiding From U
Summary: Robin takes care of starfire whens she is sick. Cyborg and Raven think about Robins and starfires relationship.Robstar. Oneshot.


Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Galfore or the Teen titans.

This is my first story. I'm not going to tell you to be nice, because honestly, I want your criticism so I can improve myself. But please do not go on and on about how much Robstar sucks if you are a RobRea fan. I personally am not a fan of RobRea. It's kinda hard to understand and it kinda irks me.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed. Beneath the thin layer of black and white fabric that hid his soul, his eyes were worried, staring at the sick girl in front of him, going into a little trance like state.

She was breathing heavily through slightly parted lips. She moaned and rolled over, succeeding in trapping her legs in the sheet even more, preventing movement.

Robin broke from his trance and moved closer to her, untangling her legs from the sheet, pushing the sheet to the end of his bed. He then slid his gloveless hand up to her forehead; he let out a breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Cyborg watched Robin fiddled over Starfire. He had moved her to his room last night so he could watch her while she slept. Not like they didn't sleep in the same room most of the time anyway.

Starfire had gotten some illness. Robin had called Galfore in a fit of worry. Galfore had reassured them that it was nothing fatal, but it could be if they didn't keep Starfire hydrated.

Apparently Starfire had gotten it before when she was younger on her home planet. But that did not relieve Robin's worry.

"Man she's going to be fine, just give her body some time to fight off the disease." Cyborg stated simply.

Robin turned to face him. "I've given it time Cy, A week to be exact, but she's still not getting any better, she's getting worse." It was a fact, not an opinion.

He turned back to starfire running his hand through her hair, pushing the sweaty strands out of her face. He then straightened out her loose purple shirt, that had brunched up above her navel. He walked over to the window, pushing it open with ease, cold air folded into the room.

Starfire started trembling violently, a long, horrible cough escaping from her sore throat. Robin rushed over to the bed, picking her up in his lap. Starfire instantly grabbed on to Robin shirt. Even in sleep it was like a second nature to her. Robin slowly rocked starfire from side to side.

"Cy, can you pass me that glass of ice water over there please?"

"Sure thing man" Cyborg passed the cold beverage to Robin waiting hand.

"Star" Robin muttered softly, kissing her forehead. Starfire's eyes opened slightly, her gaze focused on Robins face. Her lips opened wider upon seeing the water. Robin put the glass to her quivering lips, tilting the glass up. Starfire placed her weak, limp hands on top of Robin's, leaning the glass up a little more, desperate to get all the water it contained.

Robin put the now empty glass on his nightstand. Turning back to Starfire as she drifted back to sleep.

Cyborg frowned "man, she's sleeping even more than BB does."

"I know, she can sleep for hours on end and not have any energy at all, she's always exhausted. Hey do you think you could check her temperature for me?"

"I'm here to please." Cyborg answered walking over to were Starfire lay in Robin's still rocking arms. Cyborg placed his electronic hand on her forehead, keeping it there until it beeped. Looking at the little screen, he frowned and looked at Robin. "One-ten, but you got to remember she's a lot hotter than a human." Robin nodded "thanks Cy, for everything."

Cyborg smiled faintly "no problem man."

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Robin and Cyborg called at the same time.

The door slid open to reveal Raven. She walked over to Starfire, gathering the girl's fiery red hair into one hand, completing it by putting an elastic band loosely but tightly around it. Keeping her hair out of her face.

"Thanks Rae, never thought of that" Robin confessed.

Raven shrugged. "Why don't to take her to the common room, place her by the windows, maybe the sun will give her more energy.

Robin nodded, placing Starfire down gently. Bending down he picked up the thick comforter that had been kicked off the bed and slug it over his shoulder. He tossed a pillow at Cyborg. Picking Starfire up, they made their way to the common room. They went over to the floor length widows, the sun shining high in the sky.

"Cy, could you hold on to her for a minute?"

Cyborg nodded, dropping the pillow on the floor, he held his hands out for her, Robin carefully placed starfire in his hands.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed, she was to light, way to light as far as he was concerned. "God Robin how much does she weigh?"

"82 pounds, she was 105 before she got sick, she's having tough time eating." Robin grumbled taking her from Cyborg's arms and setting her on the comforter that he and Raven had folded once, to make thicker, her head rested on the pillow. Starfire bent her legs and rolled on to her side to face the sun.

Raven got up and walked into the kitchen, getting something from the freezer. When she returned she held a baby blue folded sheet. Cyborg and Robin both raised one of their eyebrows.

"I kept it in the freezer last night, it's freezing and it might help with her temperature."

"Thanks" Robin said, taking the sheet and spreading it over Starfire, she sighed in contentment and snuggle into the sheet.

Robin knelt down next to Starfire, running his hands through her hair, massaging scalp.

Starfire roll over towards him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Robin grinned lying down with her under the icy sheet her wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling into him as she slept.

Raven floated over to the coach, picking up the book she has left on the coffee table earlier.

As she read she snuck quick, unnoticeable peeks at the couple sleeping by the windows. She had always secretly hoped that they would get together. Now they were and Raven couldn't help but enjoy all the emotions that pasted from them to her.

They were the perfect couple. They hardly fought, and when they did it didn't take them very long to apologise and make up. They were crazy about each other. They were like night (Robin) and day (starfire). Complete and total opposites and yet they fit together like two puzzle pieces. They completed each other.

They were proof that opposites attract. Although so were Beast Boy and her.

But still, her relationship with Beast Boy was not as amazing as Robin's and starfire's relationship. That's why she sometimes felt a hint of envy when she looked at them or thought about them. But all and all she was so happy for them.

The love they felt for each other was so amazing that even villains didn't even want to mess with it.

She only hoped that her relationship with Beast Boy could be that way someday.

Cyborg bent down and touched Robins shoulder "anything else I can help you with man?"

"No Cy, you've done more than enough for starfire and I. Thank you for your help, I... we really appreciate it."

Cyborg grinned "No problem man, you should get some rest you look exhausted."

Robin only nodded before drifting asleep.

Cyborg straitened from his crouched position and walked over to the couch, leaning back in thought.

Robin's and Starfire's was often thought about or the subject of many conversations. Most people were just astonished that someone like Robin could actually get someone like Starfire. But that topic was only talked about when the couple was not around and when people who were not permanently living at the tower.

But when the topic was brought up they just responded that you really needed to get to know Robin and Starfire before you judged their relationship or them.

Many times the topic was about how people hoped that they could have a relationship as wonderful as Robin's and Starfire's.

And sometime it was just jealousy, boys and girls going on and on about how robin didn't deserve starfire or vice versa. But Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg would quickly shut them up.

Cyborg often observed them, despite being the oldest of the titans her had never really had the kind relationship they had before. So full of love and passion.

Like some others, he hoped he could have that kind of relationship with someone someday.


End file.
